1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of data transference.
2. General Background
Media products are typically placed in packaging on store shelves that allow consumers to read information about the content of the media products. Examples of such media products are Blu-ray discs or DVDs with movies, television shows, video games, or the like. The packaging may include colorful artwork, sound effects, and/or the like that may grab the attention of potential consumers. The packaging itself may be of such interest to some consumers that they keep the packaging after purchase of the corresponding product.
In contrast, consumers may purchase many media products online without any packaging. For example, consumers may purchase a movie online and download the movie almost instantly. The consumers are able to obtain the content more quickly than having to travel to the store to buy a product within a package.
Although online consumers are able to purchase media products more quickly than in store customers, online consumers do not receive the corresponding packaging for the media content unless they wait for the package to be mailed to them. Many consumers are purchasing more of their content through online websites rather than through the in-store experience as current packaging configurations have mainly remained stagnant. As a result, stores selling media products have faced newer challenges in maintaining the same base of customers that previously purchased media products from those stores.